This proposal seeks to establish the correlation between the corrosion and tarnish properties of low precious metal dental casting and porcelain alloys with the chemical composition and microstructures of the alloys. In addition the influence of new alloying elements such as Pd, In and Ti on dental amalgam compositions will be studied. Anodic potentiostatic polarisation, alternate immersion tarnish characterization, microstructural studies and mechanical properties characterization will be utilized in establishing the correlation. An organized analysis of the the relationships between the chemical composition and microstructures with the corrosion properties must begin at binary systems and proceed to more complex multicomponent alloys. Such a study would be extremely beneficial because such data could be utilized in the proper selection of dental casting alloys by the clinicians and for the proper design of alloy compositions by the manufacturers. In addition, from a scientific point of view, such a study is long overdue.